Bittersweet Revenge
by ForeverPercabeth
Summary: Sometimes, it's necessary to kill, especially if they've taken everything away from Percy Jackson. Now, he will not forgive even if he's forgotten his past. This is a story on remembering and taking back what's yours.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while. I mean, it's already been so long since I've last updated anything, you know. I won't say that I've stopped writing and everything, I really haven't. It's just that the thing I've been writing, I feel, isn't good enough for the internet. But that's just me. Now, I'm going to put that theory to the test.**

**Here's one of the stories I've been so hesitant to upload because the fandom is still relatively small and the crossover doesn't really make sense. If you want me to continue it, just tell me. If enough people like it, I'll post another chapter and we'll see it from there. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Anything that's familiar to you guys is owned by either Rick Riordan or James Dashner.**

A boy woke up inside a rectangular box, long enough that he can stretch his legs comfortably and yet not high enough to fit him if he stood up properly. From what he had observed in those brief moments of consciousness, it was moving- upward, he guessed. He was never one to be claustrophobic but there was something about that moment that made him feel the least bit apprehensive.

He tried to remember what he could, to calm himself down.

A sense of overwhelming panic seized his heart. He wracked his brain repeatedly, desperate to dive into the deepest recesses of his mind and search for the slightest clue on who he was. He couldn't remember anything about where he came from, what his parents looked like, what his _name_ is. The only thing he knew about himself was his physical appearance, and that was courtesy of the shard of glass he found on the floor beside him.

From what he saw, he had jet black hair. No amount of sunlight could possibly change that fact. It was also the messiest mop he has ever seen in his life, making him wonder briefly what he did in the past to take care of his hair. His features were perfectly proportionate. If he could remember one thing before he woke, it was that he was never teased for being ugly. But what really caught his attention, if anything, were the color of his eyes. It wasn't green, per se, but a beautiful mixture of colors to make it look exactly what he imagined the ocean would look like.

He was glad for the slightest distraction. It still bothered him that he couldn't remember a single thing but he knew that causing havoc will not change anything. He sat down in the corner of the box, trying to absorb everything in front of him as much as he possibly could. He ignored the rapid beating of his heart, the sweat forming at his palms. The fear of the unknown forced him to look for _anything _to protect himself with. Instinct screamed at him to start running once he reached the top.

The box slowed down as it approached the metal doors right above. From the distance, he heard a loud alarm sounding from the outside, so loud that he had to cover his ears just to prevent him from going deaf. Clanging soon followed the curious conversations he heard as the doors were being opened. He found no weapon to protect himself with and prayed that his fists were enough to keep him alive.

"Someone help the Greenie out." A voice stated from above and he automatically pinpointed the voice to belong to a male.

Two other guys jumped onto the box and grabbed him by the armpits roughly, hauling him up and onto grass and dirt. His brain screamed at him to get away from them as fast as possible. Knowing that he was presented with no other option, he did the one thing he was comfortable with doing. His legs responded to the stimuli and broke into a brisk run.

The cool morning wind blew against his face almost painfully as he moved against it, never looking back once. He heard one of the boys scream at him, another one said, "We've got a runner!"

His eyes stopped staring at the ground and into where he was actually heading, and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

In front of him was a stone wall, around a hundred feet high and thirty feet thick. It surrounded the area in a perfect square, effectively trapping him and everyone else here in. The only opening he could find was in the north wall, giving him a perfect view of what lied beyond the stone. His curiosity stopped any train of rational thought in his head. Awe replaced any fear he once felt as he slowly approached the walls, noticing vines growing against the gray stone and moss littering the ground.

He was around five feet away from it when he was tackled to the ground by a large person. The brunt of the force sent them tumbling back and rolling down a small hill.

The man who attacked him landed right on top of him once they've come to a stop. With all the strength he has, which was a lot, he pushed the stranger away and stood up quickly. He brushed himself off, examining himself if he had any wounds that needed taking care of. Thankfully, he was dirty but he was unharmed.

"What the hell man?" He yelled at the blonde man close to him, feeling his anger and panic returning in the second he saw what had happened. "What were you thinking?"

Blondie looked at him from his position on the ground, one of his legs propped up and bent at the knee, his right hand draped casually over it. "Don't ever come anywhere close to the walls again, Greenie. You're not allowed to go inside the Maze."

Maze? That stone wall was actually a maze? His curiosity peaked once again, wondering what could possibly be beyond the Maze. If he got through it, would he see the outside?

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" He threw question after question, feeling even more claustrophobic in more-or-less open space than he did back in that box. "Answer me!"

"You're in the Glade, your new home." Blondie answered, although his frustration was still far from being cooled. "The name's Luke and, as for why you're here, no one knows exactly why any of us are here."

The amnesiac took a few steps back, ready to start sprinting once again if it wasn't for the fact that he was surrounded by who he assumed were the rest of the inhabitants of the Glade. "Put him in the Pit till he calms down. He might go rogue and attack one of us." Two men approached him and carried him over to what he assumed was the Pit.

It was nothing impressive, really. Just a hole large enough to fit five bodies with wooden bars acting as a gate. He may have been apprehensive but he was sure as hell he didn't deserve to be put in a time out just by running and staring at a stone wall. He huffed indignantly and started muttering profanities under his breath, a rather childish gesture but it was the only thing he could do.

It was nearing sundown when someone approached the gate. He was dark-skinned, rather muscular in stature with a friendly smile on his round face. "Hey Greenie, name's Charlie but everybody here calls me Beckendorf. Now, promise you wouldn't run if I opened this?"

He shook his head no but said nothing. Charlie untied the knot holding a piece of wood to a hook by the side and opened the gate with ease, crouching in front of the Newbie and extending a hand to help him out.

After a few moments of deafening silence, he finally decided to speak up. "Luke said that this place was called a Glade or something like that. Why are we all here?"

"None of us really know. Unfortunately, we all started like you did. None of us remembered our names, none of us remember what happened to us before the Box but we did manage to pull ourselves together and fix this place up. And don't worry, you're not gonna be called a Greenie for the rest of your life. You'll get your name eventually, it's the only thing they let us keep."

He had to admit, even when he only met Beckendorf for the first time, he immediately knew that they were going to be friends. Maybe it was the first impression, or maybe because he was the one that freed him from his irrational prison, he wasn't sure.

"They? Who're they?" Greenie questioned curiously as they walked through the grass. "And when will I get my name back?"

Charlie shook his head and shrugged, "The people who brought us here, most likely. As for your name, you'd get it back in a day or two."

Questions swarmed his head but he couldn't decipher one to actually ask. He felt nauseous for some reason, as if the information was too much for him to absorb and his entire body was reacting the wrong way. "Anyways, it's time for me to introduce you to some people. Don't worry, they don't bite."

Another blonde guy approached them, sporting a electric blue eyes and a small smirk. Instead of having a long jagged scar on his face like Luke does, he had a small pale line on his upper lip. "Greenie, meet Jason, Jason, Greenie."

Jason stretched his hand out and Greenie shook it without further questions. "You're taking this better than I did. Surprised to see you all calm now when you were running and rolling down that hill a few hours ago."

He shrugged as a response, not really knowing what else to say or do. "Hey, Jase, do me a favor and look for Grover will you? He's probably just by the farm somewhere."

The blonde nodded and took off to their left, where a few other boys were gathered, planting and harvesting fruits. "See, we have our own working community here. We live independently and, when we do need anything, the Box provides. It's been this way for three years already."

"Three years? And you still haven't tried to leave?" The surprise made the Newbie's voice pitch an octave. He couldn't possibly fathom living in this prison for that long and not go insane.

"Oh we did try. We tried every single thing possible. We tried scaling the wall, tried digging a tunnel, tried hiding in the box and waiting for it to go down. Everything, and it still got us nowhere. The only real way out is through the Maze." Charlie's eyes were focused on the doors and nodded in approval when he saw two people running through and into the Glade.

Before Greenie could ask about them, though, his companion spoke first. "We call them the Runners. The moment those doors open at dawn, they run into the Maze and map it, try to look for an exit. For three years, they've searched and found nothing."

"Maybe they're looking in the wrong places." The other boy said, mostly to himself but if Charlie heard, he didn't say anything.

"Hey Beck!" A rather high pitched voice called from the distance. Their attention turned towards the approaching figure and Greenie took his time analyzing the boy.

He was around the same age he was and yet he looked a whole lot younger. His curly brown hair was unkempt and messy, just like everyone else's, and his brown eyes were filled with mirth. He was skinnier than most of the boys he'd seen but there was something special about him that the Newbie couldn't point out yet. "Hey Grover," Charlie greeted with a friendly smile. "Met our Greenie yet?"

"No. I was in the farm when he arrived but I saw him running to the walls and if it wasn't for Luke, he'd be toast!"

The amnesiac scrunched his nose in disgust at the sound of the man's name. From the start, he knew that Luke was no good. He wished that he didn't have to deal with him all the time but that guy's everywhere he looked.

The loud whoosh of wind made the green-eyed boy's gaze turn towards the Maze's opening. It came from there, no doubt, and he was sure that something was going to happen soon. Since no one else was affected by it, he assumed that it wasn't much of a bad thing. "The doors are closing." Charlie explained when he saw the confusion etched on the new arrival's features. "It always does at night. The walls protect us from what's beyond them."

"Which is?" Greenie asked, his interest piqued once again. There was just something about that Maze that pulled him in, that kept him at the edge of his seat.

"We call them Grievers. From what the Runners tell us, they only come out at night. We don't know what they look like since no one saw one and lived to tell about it. They kill anyone left in the Maze after it's closed."

Before Charlie could explain more, someone called for him by the bonfire they were building. Apparently, there was some special event happening that night and he was the guest of honor, so to speak. He wondered briefly if that was just some other term for roast beef because he was sure that, after everything that's happened today, being eaten wouldn't be much of a surprise for him.

Grover was still keeping him company as he continued to survey the grounds. There was a thick forest to his left and a small lake to his right. Unconsciously, every step he took led him closer to the closed doors. He wished that he could know what it feels like to be there himself, running through narrow passages and fighting off evil Grievers. Maybe it was his less rational side talking, maybe he was just completely insane.

He didn't know how long he just stood there, staring at the stone barrier with wide, unblinking eyes. It was calling to him, breathing out a name in a sweet whisper, _Percy… Percy… come to me…_

"Percy." He mumbled, noticing how well the words filled an empty place in his heart. His brain tingled at a triggered memory, remembering people from his past crying out his name in enthusiasm.

Grover turned to him in confusion, hearing him with unusually sharp senses. "What did you say?"

Percy turned to his new friend, his heart hammering against his chest in uneven beats. "My name, I remember my name." He cried out in elation, screaming to the heavens and shaking the dark haired boy senseless due to his excitement. At hearing his outburst, many of the other Gladers- as Charlie called them- ran to meet him.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked in confusion, frowning slightly.

"I remember my name." The Newbie said calmer in comparison to his eruption a few moments prior. "It's Percy."

**Please tell me what you think guys. It really just depends on you whether or not I'm going to continue this. Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After ****_years_**** of nothing, here's another update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Maze Runner. They belong to Rick Riordan and James Dashner respectively**

Charlie patted his back as a form of affirmation, cheering out his name so loud that everyone seemed to follow as well. For the first time since he arrived, he felt an undeniable sense of comfort. Luke nodded at him from the distance, acknowledging him properly for the first time since his arrival. He was carried back to the bonfire where everybody started their celebrations.

Out of exhaustion, he took a seat near the fire, keeping his eyes on the walls instead of what everybody else was doing. He felt someone sit next to him, though, and didn't bother looking to know that it was Jason. "So we can't call you Greenie anymore, huh."

Percy smiled out of his own volition. "Guess not. Now that I have a proper name, I doubt you can call me anything else."

"Aww," Jason teased. He was a year younger than Percy, that was true, but his eyes showed that he had experienced a lot more things than what he should. "So what will you do if I start calling you Kelp for Brains? Or Fishboy? Or Perce?"

"Oh no, not _Perce_. Anything but that." Percy mocked his horror, laughing hard with the blonde. "But why would you want to call me Fishboy? I don't smell like fish, do I?"

Jason shrugged, "Don't worry, it's not because of that. There's just something about you, I don't know what it is, that tells me that you love the water. In fact, when I look at your eyes right now, all I could see is waves. Maybe when you start to remember, you'll tell me why you remind me of the ocean so much."

"Yeah, maybe I will." Even at the declaration, Percy couldn't help but feel how right Jason was. It wasn't only that Maze which drew him in but the lake at the far right side of the wall. His heart longed for a quick dip, or a long bath, he wasn't sure but the feel of water was something he will never forget.

There was silence between them for a while, comfortable this time. They stared at the stars and the full moon, enjoying the sound of laughter and teasing from their associates. He wondered if this was what every night in the Glade was. Maybe it will make staying here a lot more worthwhile. "How did you get your name back? Normally, it took all of us longer to regain that one memory but it only took you less than a day. What happened?"

"I don't really know. It sounds crazy, trust me, but I'm telling the truth." He recalled to him everything that happened just an hour ago, in front of the wall and hearing it speak to him, calling out to him almost desperately. "It sounded… right, I guess. I mean, if the Maze called me by any other name, I wouldn't have reacted the way I have."

Jason didn't say anything. He just continued to sip on the jar containing disgusting brown liquid, his gaze fixed on the Maze entrance. "You're special, you know. You're curious. Not everyone takes one look at the Maze and immediately wants to go inside it. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing but it's certainly something I haven't seen ever since I've been here two years ago. That's probably why it chooses to speak to you. I mean, I have to admit that none of us here had a special voice ringing through our brains."

"I hope that doesn't change anything. At least you can finally say that you have a crazy friend." Percy nudged Jason on the shoulder, managing a soft smile when he felt the blonde nudge him back.

Percy thought that their conversation was over because no reply came from the other man. He was wrong. "All of my friends are crazy, Perce. Everyone here is crazy. We're crazy because we've been trapped here for so long and yet none of us is doing a gods-damned thing to get out."

"But I thought that you did try everything." The new arrival stated with confusion, not really quite understanding his friend's statement.

Jason wiped his face with his free hand, glaring at the walls with the hatred that Percy has only seen in one person before. He just couldn't remember who that person was and why he became so angry. "Yeah, we tried everything _once_. Just once. Luke has everyone convinced that this is our new home, that this is where we're going to die sooner or later. Beckendorf has no say about it. Luke has the most authority here."

"What happened to the Runners, then? I thought they were looking for an exit?" Percy's frown deepened. The light-hearted conversation they had a few minutes prior dissipated into air. He did not enjoy how dark the situation became. Was this what easy-going Jason had been hiding for so long?

"It's been three years, Percy. They haven't found _anything_. They must have already mapped the entire Maze and still failed to find a way out. Nico's probably sick and tired of that thing after so long." Percy figured that this Nico guy was one of the Runners, probably even the leader if he were to guess properly.

Jason sighed, "I'm sorry to go all emo on you like that. I just _hate _being trapped in here like some animal. Whatever's in the outside, we can probably take it. I just don't want to spend my entire life in the Glade, doing the same thing, stuck with the same people. It's sickening."

"I can't say I know how you feel. I've only been here for half a day but I hope I can make a difference, even if it's as small as holding Nico's pack during bathroom breaks or something." The other man managed a small laugh, not as relaxed and light as the previous ones but it was a start.

The atmosphere between them turned serious again, just not as heavy. "You _are _different, I can feel it." Jason looked like he wanted to say more but kept silent instead, enjoying the sounds of naivety and enjoyment.

"Anyways, let's quite wallowing in self-pity. You're supposed to be the guest-of-honor there, why don't we join the party? Take a sip of this, though, it'll help with your mood." Jason handed his jar to the new Glader, a chuckle escaping his lips when Percy spluttered at the bitter taste of his drink.

"What _is _that?"

The younger man shrugged, still laughing. "I have absolutely no idea but it's damn good." Out of his peripheral, he saw Percy shake his head in disagreement.

Jason stood suddenly, facing the other man and coaxing him to stand. "I'll be your tour guide for today."

Percy wanted to argue that he had seen every inch of the Glade already but said nothing, pulling himself up easily and following Jason without the slightest bit of hesitation. He trusted that man with his life even after spending less than two hours with him. "Those are the builders," He gestured to a group of ten standing close to the fire, having an animated conversation about everything and nothing. "They're good with their hands, make the best huts here, but they aren't so good up here." Jason knocked his knuckles against the side of his head, making Percy smile.

"That group there, closer to the food table, they're the farmers." Percy noticed Grover to be one of them and waved back when the latter man greeted him from the distance. "They make sure we have food every day. If it wasn't for them, we'd be savages."

A much smaller crowd, the Newbie noticed, was gathered at the farthest edge of the much larger deformed circle. They were around five, at most, each holding a jar of the same thing Jason was drinking a while ago. "They're the Runners. I'm sure you know everything you should from the others. It's not easy to be a Runner though, even harder to get in. Not everyone can survive the Maze for as long as they could. They memorize it by heart."

Percy noticed a man with the darkest eyes staring at him from his seat. He assumed that the guy was the infamous Nico but he never really cared much for celebrities anyways.

The two of them continued walking around, no real destination set in any of their minds but the comfort they found in their camaraderie kept them from thinking of the horrible demise they will eventually experience inside this prison. Unsurprisingly, their aimless wandering had them facing the crystal blue water of the small lake, the calm surface reflecting the starlit sky almost perfectly.

Jason sat on the shore, his feet barely touching the water. Percy, on the other hand, did not bother to think as he dove in.

The feel of the water was exhilarating on his skin, a sudden surge of power rippling through his veins and strengthened his very core. Being here felt so natural to him, as if he was brought home.

The lake may have been small but it was surprisingly deep. Percy sunk to the bottom calmly, greeting the small fish that looked at him in surprise. It didn't bother him that he might drown in a moment but the overwhelming need for oxygen forced him to return to the surface, except that his leg wouldn't let him. He looked down in blind panic, seeing that his ankle was tangled in a piece of seaweed. His face turned blue from holding his breath for too long and he knew that screaming for help wouldn't do any good when he was at the bottom of the lake. He tugged at his foot with all the strength he could possibly muster and gasped in relief when he finally managed to free himself.

Wait, gasped? Percy soon realized, to his astonishment, that he was breathing evenly underwater. He sucked in a deep breath, feeling the oxygen fill his lungs before exhaling calmly as well. _What the…_.

If that wasn't bad enough, he also noticed that he was not wet. He knows what it feels like to be wet, even if he was in water, but his clothes were as dry as it had been back in land. His hands searched frantically for anything to hold and found a piece of tattered cloth floating in front of him. He grabbed it and, almost immediately, it dried.

"Hey, Perce!" He heard Jason call worriedly from the surface, "You've been down there for a really long time now. Don't say anything if you've already drowned!"

Percy was too shocked to decipher the words of his friend back on dry land. He could barely even hear the panicked screams of Jason to alert the others of the possible death of their Greenie. He was still holding on to the piece of cloth when the water was violently disturbed by three people jumping in at the same time.

From where he was, without even looking, Percy knew that the three people were Jason, Charlie, and a guy named Leo. They were all squinting past the murky water just to decipher his shadow. He felt himself looking using the water, watching his friends frantically searching for him in the small pool. Finally, he snapped out of his reverie and approached them calmly, breathing in and out without the slightest disturbance.

Jason cocked his head to the side in confusion, knowing full well that an average person would not have survived being underwater for that long. It had almost been ten minutes and Percy hadn't resurfaced. Naturally, he assumed the worst (and the most logical thing) and called for help. Now, here he was, facing the same man he thought was dead, not even struggling for air.

They swam to the surface quickly after that. Percy knew that the other Gladers didn't share the same ability he does and they do require oxygen coming from the actual atmosphere. He didn't even know why he had that power or for how long he possibly had it. The word _demigod _came to mind but he had no idea what that word meant at all. He wracked his brain harder, hoping that something from his past, a memory hopefully, could resurface and help him with the problem he was facing.

Faces flashed in the back of his eyes, brief yet distinguishable: a woman with kind blue eyes and a warm motherly smile, a man with the exact same features as he does, a girl with perfectly curled blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes…. Were these people important to him? Did he know them? Love them before? Why were they the only faces he could remember? He could even match names to their faces- Sally… Poseidon… _Annabeth_. Who were they?

Frustration welled up inside him like an angry bomb threatening to explode. He clutched his brain tightly, begging it to provide him with answers. He looked desperately at his fellow Gladers, wishing that they could do something to help him quell the pain in his rapidly beating heart. Suddenly, as if matching his emotions, the water behind him erupted like a geyser, drenching everyone within a ten foot radius. Many of the Gladers panicked, others stared at the massive wave in awe. They knew it was Percy causing this. He was the only one capable of it.

And then, the aftermath.

Exhaustion.

Tears.

Screams.

The water fell in droplets around him but he didn't care in the slightest. He was too tired to keep himself dry, too frustrated to care about the angry glares of some of his comrades. He clawed at the ground as he cried, feeling the mud underneath his fingertips. He was thankful for the mud. It kept him grounded, kept him from floating away just like all of his memories had.

"Percy," This was Charlie. His voice was filled with concern and worry, no fear in the slightest. He placed his hand on the newcomer's shoulder, tentatively at first before strengthening his grip until it was a firm but comfortable hold. "I know what you feel. You're angry at yourself for not remembering anything but it's not your fault. They stole your memories, you didn't lose them."

"I… this isn't the first time I lost my memories, Beck. Maybe the reason why I didn't panic as much as you all did was because I was familiar with amnesia, maybe I felt it before. Maybe someone else stole my memories in the past. I'm so frustrated because I did something back then and I can't do anything now." He sobbed like a child, wishing that he could see that girl… Annabeth… again. Remembering her face, her name, and yet having it taken away from him was worse than losing his own identity. Something about her told him that she was much more important to him than anything else in the world. Maybe she was his world.

He was half-dragged, half-carried to a small open hut nearest the lake. Grover was preparing his hammock for him to sleep in and Charlie didn't have to hold him for long before he was placed carefully on his bed. He was still curled up, raw and passionate sobs escaping his lips as tears streamed down his face. Grover didn't ask a single question, and for that he was grateful.

Percy wanted to stay up and cry about his loss but his exhaustion blanketed him in its warmth and he finally succumbed to slumber.

He found himself in a beach. He felt that this was a different time altogether since the water looked fresh and the sand was clean. Beside him, he saw Annabeth, dressed in an orange t-shirt with 'Camp Half-Blood' written in bold on the front with a winged horse beneath it. The sun made her blonde hair seem golden, illuminating her in the most beautiful way. She really was beautiful. The Percy of that time wondered how he could possibly deserve the goddess in front of him.

She looked at him once she felt his gaze, her brilliant grey eyes bright with mirth. "What are you looking at, Seaweed Brain?" She asked with a small laugh, making his heart do a gymnastic routine in his chest. His breath caught in his throat and he found it harder to breathe. "Aww, come on Percy. We've only started dating and you're gonna die on me?" She teased light-heartedly.

He regained whatever was left of his dignity and took her hand in his, tilting her face so that he could properly gaze at her intelligent eyes. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much." He placed a passionate kiss on her waiting lips, sending the best shivers up his spine.

Annabeth cupped his face with her hands, holding him tightly against herself as if she didn't want to let go. Behind them, the sound of laughter and genuine happiness brought them back to reality. A large, muscular girl was standing there with her arms crossed, a mischievous smile present on her ever-smirking mouth. "Well, well, well, aren't we getting rather heated here? I guess you lovebirds need to cool off a bit."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Come on, Clarisse, not this again." He gave a brief look towards Annabeth and they shared a silent agreement. With their hands tightly intertwined, they broke into a run far away from the gawking crowd.

"Jackson! Come back here! Chase!" Instead of sounding angry, as future Percy expected, she was laughing. "You're not getting away that easily."

He remembered people calling this occasion the Great Jackson-Chase.


End file.
